Mobile phones have been regarded as daily necessities owing to convenience in mobility, and their structures have also been changed variously for users' convenience along with the development of the mobile phones.
Conventionally, bar-type, flip-type, and folder-type mobile phones have been used, but recently, in line with the size-increase trend of mobile phones' liquid crystal screens, sliding-type mobile phones have been widely used where the mobile phones are opened or closed by sliding of their display units.
In recent times, various additional functions, especially, wireless Internet, multimedia, etc., as well as a unique communication function have been provided through mobile phones and widely used. To provide further enhanced structural convenience to mobile phone users, there is a demand for a mobile phone having a tilt-type sliding module, which enables a display unit of the mobile phone to perform not only a planar sliding motion, but also a tilt motion for inclining upwardly.
That is, development and application have been carried out regarding a tilt-type sliding module for a mobile phone, which is capable of achieving a sliding state for providing optimal convenience according to user's intention, such that when a mobile phone user intends to perform a communication over the mobile phone, the mobile phone's display unit performs a planar sliding motion; when the user intends to enjoy multimedia contents, such as wireless Internet, Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB), moving pictures, and so forth, the mobile phone's display unit performs a tilt motion for inclining upwardly.